Someone Like You
by ScreenName7
Summary: What happens in the common room when Lavender finds Ron and Hermione coming down from the boys' dormitories alone? RonHermione oneshot, based on HBP.


**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the characters.**

_This is what happens when Lavender catches Ron and Hermione coming from the boys' dormitories alone (but not really) in 6th year. Hope you like it! By the way, the first part of this is pretty much directly from HBP. I just didn't know how else to start._

Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the boys' dormitories. Harry took out the rolled-up socks at the bottom of his trunk and extracted a tiny, gleaming bottle.

"Well, here goes," said Harry, and he raised the little bottle of Felix Felicis and took a carefully measured gulp.

"What does it feel like?" whispered Hermione.

Harry didn't answer. He got to his feet and smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "Really excellent. Right ... I'm going down to Hagrid's."

Hermione and Ron were shocked. "What?" they said together.

"No, Harry you've got to go and see Professor Slughorn, remember?" said Hermione.

"No," said Harry confidently. "I'm going to Hagrid's, I've got a good feeling about going to Hagrid's."

"You've got a good feeling about burying a giant spider?" asked Ron, looking stunned.

"Yeah," said Harry, pulling his Invisibility Cloak out of his bag. "I feel like it's the place to be tonight, you know what I mean?"

"No," said Ron and Hermione together, both looking positively alarmed now.

"This _is _Felix Felicis, I suppose?" said Hermione anxiously, holding up the little bottle to the light. "You haven't got another little bottle full of - I don't know -"

"Essence of Insanity?" suggested Ron, as Harry swung his Cloak over his shoulders.

Harry laughed and Ron and Hermione looked even more alarmed.

"Trust me," he said. "I know what I'm doing ... or at least ..." he strolled confidently to the door, "Felix does."

He pulled on the Invisibility Cloak over his head and set off down the stairs, Ron and Hermione hurrying along behind him. At the foot of the stairs Harry slid through the open door.

Ron and Hermione, however, were held up.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING UP THERE WITH HER?"

Lavender Brown was now glaring at Ron, waiting to hear why he had been 'alone' with Hermione in the boys' dormitories.

Hermione had to laugh at the situation they were in. She watched Ron, wondering how he was ever going to get himself out of this.

Ron, looking very nervous, gave Hermione a pleading look. Then, to her great surprise, he put his arm around her.

"Well, Lavender, I think you can guess what I was doing up there."

Hermione was shocked. Ron stepped on her foot, but it wasn't necessary. She had gotten the message alright, she was just surprised that Ron would do such a thing just to get rid of his girlfriend. Because that was the reason he was doing this. It wasn't because he finally discovered that he had feelings for her. No, that was impossible. She shouldn't get hopeful, right?

As Hermione was thinking all of this, Lavender was breaking up with Ron in a very loud, hysterical way. Ron winced as Lavender stopped yelling and burst into tears. Parvati came and led her towards the girls' dormitories, shooting glares at both Ron and Hermione.

Ron waited until they were both gone and then sighed with relief.

As they made their way to the armchairs by the fire, Hermione said "I can't believe you just did that."

"What? I had to get rid of her somehow!"

Hermione's heart sank. "So that's the only reason?" she asked before she could stop herself.

Ron looked confused. "Well, what other reason could there be?"

"Oh, nothing, Ron, just drop it."

Ron scooted to the edge of his chair and looked at Hermione searchingly. "No. I won't drop it. I want to know why else I would put my arm around you."

"If you're going to be that clueless, I'm definitely not going to tell you," she snapped.

Hermione picked up a book roughly and began to read.

Ron's ears were slowly turning redder and redder. Finally he stood up. "Ok, Hermione. The only reason I did that was to get Lavender to break up with me."

Hermione scowled.

"But this time," he said as he squeezed onto her armchair and put his arm around her, "I'm doing it because I want you. I mean I want TO! Not you ... yes you. Er—"

Hermione looked up at him. He was looking at his lap, embarrassed. His ears were redder than she'd ever seen them. She felt a smile creep onto her face. "Really?"

"Come on, Hermione. I thought I was the clueless one. I've been in love with you since you turned me down for the Yule Ball in 4th year. Maybe even longer than that. I just realized it then. You're so pretty and smart and I thought you'd never want to be with someone like me–"

Ron's speech was cut off by Hermione's lips on his. He was so surprised that he just sat there dumbly for a minute. Then he put his other arm around her and deepened the kiss.

After they broke apart, Hermione smiled, still curled up in Ron's arms.

"You were wrong. I want to be with to be with someone_ exactly_ like you."

_If you like the story you should REVIEW! It makes me want to write more when people tell me what they think so if you want more stories from me, just TELL ME! Plus, I love getting compliments:):). (Don't worry though, I can take criticism. Just don't be too harsh if you have something not so positive to say!) _


End file.
